


Peanuts and Peanut Galleries

by completelyhopeless



Series: Two Circus Birds [22]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Some Humor, two circus birds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's apartment smells like peanuts. He blames his houseguest. Maybe he should blame the elephant.</p>
<p>(He would never blame the elephant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanuts and Peanut Galleries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuxedo_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/gifts).



> I should do the May prank story, and I will, eventually, but I have so little time to write these days that I take what I can get and run with what is working, and today it was all this prompt's fault:
> 
> _[DCU, Dick Grayson, Zitka, they both love peanuts.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/610530.html?thread=84653026#t84653026) _
> 
> This is only the first fill for that prompt, too. All my universes with Dick wanted it, or just about all of them.

* * *

“My apartment smells like peanuts. I swear it's like I never left the damn circus.”

Dick cracked open another shell and popped the nut into his mouth. “Like you're really complaining about that. You told me yourself you missed the circus.”

“I never said I missed the smells,” Clint grumbled, kicking something out of his path and picking up a shirt, giving it a smell before tossing it aside. “I don't.”

“Please,” Dick snorted. “You're only saying that because you're hungover and Coulson's taking out the whole May prank on you. Admit it—the peanuts smell better than your apartment on a good day.”

Clint grunted. “Just because I'm not home much. You could clean if it bothers you so much. The rest of us have to work for a living, unlike someone around here.”

Dick threw a peanut at Clint's head. “You know I didn't take Bruce's money. I'm not here freeloading. I'm here—well, I'll be leaving soon enough. It's just that I haven't decided if I should go through with my current plan if I'm going to be helping out the Titans.”

Clint stopped, frowning. “What do you mean? I didn't say I wanted you to leave.”

“You didn't?”

“That wasn't a comment about you leaving, just that... Hell, Dick, you know I don't ever really want you gone, right? I mean, even when we were at our worst, we never really wanted to be apart. That time before you left Bruce or right after that unsanctioned mission—those were tough but we were still friends then. It's never been about distance. Not with us. Not even death managed to change that.”

“Well, neither of us was really dead, but I know what you mean,” Dick agreed quietly. He let out a breath. “Don't laugh when I tell you this.”

“Would I laugh?”

“Maybe.”

Clint sat down in the other chair. “I make no promises. We're not that good of friends.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Fine. I'm thinking of becoming a cop.”

Clint blinked. “Okay, that was unexpected, but I think I actually find it easier to believe you when you say that instead of Barney, and he's _been_ a cop for years now. You'd be good at it, mostly. I think you'd have issues when you had to go up against the red tape and lose, but other than that—damn, it's perfect for you. You going to give up being Nightwing, then?”

“No. I'd do both.”

“That's going to come back and bite you in the ass.”

Dick nodded. “I know, but I spent part of the time I was hanging around near Gotham and Jason but away from Bruce in Blüdhaven. I think they need someone like... well, like Batman. I'm probably as good as they're gonna get, and I won't be that far away if anyone needs me.”

“You're nuts.”

“Just because I like peanuts as much as Zitka does—”

“Does that make you an elephant?”

Dick threw another peanut at him. “Maybe it makes you a bigger dick than I am.”

Clint laughed.


End file.
